Dreams
by Random.Is.Best
Summary: Kurt knows that he wants to be a fashion designer in New York, but it takes Blaine to convince him, being the supportive boyfriend he is.  Later, Kurt finds that fashion school isn't the only big change that happens in his life while they are there.


Note: I don't own Glee or any of the direct quotes from the show.

"Kurt. _Kurt!_" Burt's voice turned from trying to get attention to frustration as his son bolted from the room and went to go dump all of his things from his suitcase…again. He turned as the door opened, revealing the one person that could make everything alright again. "His room. Like usual."

After slamming his door, Kurt crossed to the bed and began to fling his designer clothes onto the floor. There was no way he was going to New York. They didn't have the money for him to live there. He hadn't decided if he wanted to go to Parsons The New School for Design or the Fashion Institute of Technology, but he knew for a fact that they didn't have the money for either. This was a ridiculous dream and it was pointless for him to pursue anything more than being a home designer, stuck in Lima, Ohio. A hand caught his gently as he was in the motion of tossing a Marc Jacobs coat to the ground. He hung his head, knowing exactly who stood behind him, one hand holding his wrist and the other snaking its way around to hold him close by the waist.

"Drop the coat on the bed and no one gets hurt," Blaine's soft voice tickled his ear as he spoke. Kurt could hear a hint of a smile in his tone and obediently laid the garment down on his bed. Blaine turned him around and pressed his lips to his forehead, drawing back when he noticed a tear tumble down Kurt's cheek. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this…They already spent their honeymoon money to put me in Dalton, and I can't even imagine how they will pay for this."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes so deeply that Kurt had to shift and break eye contact to keep a clear head. "Kurt Hummel, in my opinion, you are, by far, the greatest designer I have ever seen. If you don't get a full-ride scholarship to one of those schools, I will personally go there and sing to them all of the reasons why they should."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle and blush. "I'd like to see that," he mused, nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's soft, warm one. "It will kill me to be away from you though. I expect to talk to you every day, preferably more than once a day if we can help it."

"And here I thought you wanted me to go there. Maybe I should just refund my plane ticket."

Kurt's eyes snapped up from the floor to meet Blaine's as they sparkled deviously. "You…you decided to go with me."

"Of course I did. There was never really a question about it, was there? I just had to talk my parents into it. So you and I are going to move into a perfect little apartment downtown, and every morning, we'll walk to coffee before I drop you off at school. I'll go sing and play my guitar to make money for our nightly dinners at all of the best posh restaurants, which we go to as soon as I'm there to meet you after class. After our romantic dinners, we'll take a night on the town—walking down the strip linked arm in arm and having yet another round of coffee. Then we'll go home and you'll fall asleep as we tell each other about our days and our plans for the next day. And after you're sleeping soundly, I'll gaze at your delicate face, wishing I wasn't alone until I fall asleep next to you, dreaming of my perfect boy."

Kurt couldn't keep the silent tears from cascading down his cheeks as Blaine recounted his ideas of their ideal life. The way Blaine had described it was perfect. He never thought that he would have a life like that, and from the sound of it, it sounded like Blaine wanted the exact same thing that he did and would do everything in his power to make sure that it happened for them. Kurt forced himself to be able to speak so Blaine wouldn't think he didn't agree. "That sounds…even better than everything I've ever imagined. I can't wait to live this life with you."

"Neither can I, bright eyes. It will be the epitome of perfection."

^—~*~—^

"Kurt? Are you home?" Blaine looked up when he heard the door open and close and the muffled thud of Kurt dropping his bags on the ground. He hoped that Kurt wasn't mad about him not picking him up today. It was the first day that he had missed after keeping the tradition for a year and a half. "Baby?"

"I'm here. I'm in the kitchen." Blaine was on his feet and in the kitchen in moments, arms around Kurt's waist and making him laugh softly. "What's this about?"

"Don't eat anything heavy. I have plans for tonight. That's why I didn't pick you up."

"It's fine, honey." Kurt smiled and snagged an apple from the fruit bowl. "I always love surprises from you."

"Perfect." Blaine watched as Kurt consumed the apple, making the latter blush under his gaze. Once he had finished and tossed the core, Blaine smiled and took his hand. "Let's go get you all prettied up. Even though you are always pretty to me…" He stopped and with his eyes lingering on Kurt's porcelain complexion, stroked his smooth cheek. "I—" He shook his head and smiled, forcing his eyes to come back into focus. "Sorry. You are _so_ distracting. Let's go."

Kurt nodded and flounced along behind him, wondering what could possibly cause this much commotion and spacing from Blaine. He followed him wordlessly to the bedroom and watched with a bemused smile as Blaine sorted through his clothes, then proceeded to strip him and force clothes onto him. "Baby, what are you doing…I can dress myself, you know?"

"I know, but I love being close to you."

Kurt inhaled and deep breath, trying to hide the smile that tried to force its way onto his lips. If only Blaine knew just how much he liked being close to him as well. "Okay, that works."

"I'm glad."

Once Blaine had finished dressing him, he looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. Blaine knew him so well. He had dressed him in one of his finest designer outfits, the exact one he would have picked for a surprise night out. "I'm impressed. You're learning."

"I have to if I want to keep up with you."

Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, earning an arched eyebrow and a 'really, Kurt, really?' sort of smile. Kurt nodded with a smile. He loved when Blaine wore his curls loose instead of completely slicked back against his head. Even if Blaine didn't think so, he still looked absolutely dapper with his curls. "Okay. Take me to this mystery place."

Blaine stood up and held his arm out for Kurt to loop his through, which he did with no hesitation. He led him out, hailing the first taxi that came near them. Helping him in, he slid in next to him and pulled him down to rest his head on his shoulder. "Close your eyes. Enjoy the ride." With a nod, Kurt closed his eyes and allowed the rumbling of the car to almost lull him into a peaceful sleep.

A short time later, Kurt felt a gentle nudge and a kiss on his forehead. His eyes flickered open, and he smiled at the sight of the first place they had been to dinner when they came to New York. He fixed his hair and his clothes before putting his hand on the handle, jumping when Blaine lunged over to stop him. "Blaine?"

"Stay in the car. We're not eating in today."

"O…kay…."

"Be right back." At Kurt's nod, Blaine got out and rushed in, and after a short time, came back out again with a few bags in his hands. He slid back into the seat and passed the bags to Kurt. "Okay, driver, take us to the next place." The driver nodded and drove until he reached a tiny park hidden away in a secluded area of the city.

"Where are we?"

"You can come out this time to see."

Kurt climbed out of the car and at the full sight of the park, his mouth fell open slightly. Small paper lanterns in Dalton colors lined the walkway that led back to a small stream where a table and chairs set with wine and flowers sat waiting. Kurt couldn't help but wonder how this place was hidden away so well that no one would steal something. And if it was so hidden, how had Blaine found it?

Blaine took his hand with a soft smile and led him over to the table. He sat him down and set the bags down on the tabletop. Turning his back on Kurt, he pulled a battery-powered mp3 player out from beneath the chair and attached his pocket sized mp3 player to it. He put on a soft, romantic song and took Kurt's hands in his. "Dance with me."

Kurt nodded excitedly, trying to contain his exited smile. He had been a bit of a mess the last time he slow danced with Blaine, but this time, it would be complete perfection. When Blaine pulled him close, he leaned his head down on his shoulder and let him lead him as they swayed from side to side.

"Tell me about school today," Blaine asked in a hushed tone as he stroked Kurt's hair gently, careful not to disturb any of its shape that Kurt took so long to perfect.

"It was really good. I feel like I'm just getting better and better, and I think it's going to get even better from here."

"So you think you're ready to be the editor-in-chief of the next best selling fashion magazine anytime soon?"

Kurt giggled and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Blaine knew everything about him, his secrets, his dreams, his inner struggles. And he had never let him forget about his dream that he had spilled to him when they were in high school. "I hope so. Then I can actually start bringing in money instead of taking it out all the time."

Blaine kissed his porcelain forehead with a gentle smile. "No, you're still going to be taking it out to buy all your designer clothes. But don't you worry. I'll take care of it all."

When the song ended, Blaine pulled away to turn it off, and when he returned to Kurt, he had a fond, searching look in his eyes, a look that Kurt had only seen twice before—the moment when Blaine said those perfect words, "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me…about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you" and the moment when the three words that Blaine said so often now came out for the first time. Those three little words with such an impact: "I love you". Blaine said them so often now, but never once had they lost the meaning he had intended with he said them the first time. So when Blaine was looking at him with that look again, butterflies instantly took flight in his stomach and made his heart race.

"Blaine…?"

"Kurt…walk with me." He held his arm out, and Kurt laced his through the loop and allowed him to lead them toward the small stream at a slow stroll. "Kurt Hummel…you amaze me, do you know that?"

Kurt felt his cheeks burn. A compliment from Blaine meant more than double what they meant from anyone else. "I don't."

"Well, it's true. You are the most…devoted person I have ever met. When you put your mind to something, you don't stop until you have that goal completed with a quality that surpasses all others. I love that about you. And don't say it's just me that helps you do that because I know for a fact you had some of those dreams before I came around. I just gave you the little push you needed." Blaine paused for a moment, pulling on Kurt's arm to stop him. "Kurt…"

"Yes?"

He turned to face Kurt and took a deep breath, pulling his eyes up from the ground to meet Kurt's. "I love you…more than you could ever know or comprehend…I say it all the time…but I still feel like I don't say it enough. You are…so easy to cherish…to protect…to love and care for…and I love doing all of those things. I will continue to love doing those things until the day that you die."

"You mean…you? How could you do them if you…you know…"

"Because even in death, Kurt, I would find a way to watch over you and make sure you were okay and happy. You are…my world…my everything…my perfect angel…I want nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together…as one. So…I guess the point I'm really getting to is…" He paused to pull a small box from his pocket that made Kurt's heart flutter so much, he thought that he might just have a heart attack. Blaine dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring that Kurt couldn't have picked better himself. It was small and delicate, made of platinum, which from working with fashion, Kurt knew was the most expensive wedding band material out there, with a diamond flanked by two small, heart shaped sapphires. "Kurt, will you do me the honor of being my husband."

Tears were rolling down Kurt's cheeks, but he managed to nod fervently as Blaine rose and slipped the ring onto his finger. "I will, of course. There's no question about it. Blaine…it's so beautiful…I love it."

"Good. I'm glad you do. I wasn't sure about the sapphires. I didn't know if they would be too much, but they bring out your eyes. I love when they're bright blue, so that bit was more for my own reasons."

"Well, I'm glad, because I think it's perfect how it is."

Blaine nodded and tipped Kurt's chin up so that they were gazing into each other's eyes. He slid his hand back into Kurt's hair, careful not to disturb it, and drew him into a deep kiss. As they kissed, they didn't care about how much time was passing or the fact that their food was getting colder by the second. All they cared about was that they had the other in his arms and that they had a future ahead of them—a future where they could live as one and be the perfect couple they were destined to be.


End file.
